Zumba
by krmorrighan
Summary: Alec tags along to one of Magnus' Zumba classes. Not really set at any particular point in the story, but I guess after City of Heavenly Fire. Fluffy little one-shot.


Alec sat on the couch in the lavish living room of Magnus' apartment. His apartment too, he guessed. He certainly seemed to spend all his time there. Even with a handful of iratzes from Jace, he still felt totally beat-up after his run-in with a nasty demon the night before. He lay on the couch, half-dozing and half-channel surfing.

He felt a pair of warm, slender hands sneak their way over his shoulders to rest on the muscles of his chest. He closed his eyes as Magnus leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his check. When Magnus pulled away, Alec craned his neck to look at him. He stood by the door, his normally spiked hair pulled away from his face with a red headband. Alec couldn't help noticing that he wore tight rainbow-colored paints. As he bent over to pull on one of his sneakers, Alec sat up some to better admire the view. The black tank top he wore had large holes for the arms, exposing the lean lines of his sides.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked, already feeling much more awake than he had just a few moments ago.

Magnus, having got both his shoes on, came back over to sit on the couch. He reached over to brush a piece of Alec's hair out of his eyes.

"I'm going to workout class. I go most days. Haven't you noticed?"

Alec blushed at that. "Well...you're in and out a lot every day, doing work." He waved his hand in the air vaguely.

Magnus laughed. "Do you really think I'd meet a client dressed like this?"

Alec raised his eyebrows at him, and they both laugh.

"Okay, I know I'm not the most average of dressers, but I would _never_ wear something like this anyplace other than the gym."

"I hope not." Alec looked up through his eyelashes at Magnus, running a hand up one of the warlock's thighs.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Oh, relax. With a horndog like you all over me all the time, I don't have any energy left for anyone else."

Alec laughed and tightened his grip on Magnus' thigh. "Seriously, though, how could I not know you work out almost every day?"

"How did you think I keep this figure?" Magnus raised an eyebrow suggestively, moving his hips from side to side slowly to show off his slender frame.

"I thought it was genetic." His voice was a little breathless.

"What, because I'm Asian? Or because I'm half-demon?" Magnus crossed his arms and stared down at him.

Alec blushed and mumbled something, turning away from his lover. Magnus laughed and settled on his lap lightly. Alec forgot the pain he was in and raised his lips to the golden tan column of Magnus' throat.

"You should come with me!" Magnus kissed him on the nose and smiled.

"I'm sore." Alec muttered, turning his attentions back to Magnus' neck.

Magnus pulled away and regarded him with eyebrows raised. "Obviously not sore enough to slow you down."

Alec chuckled. Magnus got off him and pulled him up to standing.

"Come on, it'll make you feel better. Trust me, it's Zumba. It'll be like a walk in the park for you. It'll help your muscles."

Alec groaned and refused. "No. I'm not going."

It was a testament to how frequently Magnus got what he wanted that Alec ended up in the Zumba studio twenty minutes later. As the girls filtered in they move to Magnus enthusiastically. Their eyes flickered over Alec, taking in his grey sweatpants and black tanktop before looking back to Magnus with confusion clear on their faces.

Magnus stretched his arm up over his head, exposing a strip of his golden skin. Alec found himself suddenly not caring about what the women seemed to be thinking.

"This is Alec." Alec heard Magnus' voice and looked up from staring at exposed skin.

A woman with her hair in a blonde pony tail and an athletic outfit (clearly the instructor) smiled at him and extended a hand.

"Hi Alec, I'm Stacey." She looked over at Magnus questioningly.

Magnus slung an arm over Alec's shoulder. "Yes, _this_ is my boyfriend, and the love of my life."

Alec looked over at Magnus, feeling like the breath left his body. The instructor smiled at them and turned away to set up the sound system. She was a mundane. There was no way she could understand what those words mean coming out of Magnus' mouth.

The music started and Magnus flashed a bright smile at Alec before moving away to start mimicking the instructor's dance moves. Alec moved as if in a bit of a daze, following the instructor's movements mechanically.

When it came down to it, he really wasn't much of a dancer. Magnus was right, the class barely even made him sweat. It did loosen up his muscles though, and he had an easy time following the movements. He had been a fighter all his life, and he had a good eye for motion. As graceful as he was, he found himself stumbling from time to time as he got distracted by Magnus. He happened to be standing slighty behind the warlock, at the perfect angle to watch the smooth motions of his hips moving and the elegent movements of his long arms.

Alec found himself continually glancing at the clock, counting down the moments until the class would be over.

As soon as they walked in the front door to Magnus' apartment, Alec's hands were on his tantilizing hips. His lips press hotly against the warlock's neck as he drew their bodies closers. His hands ran up Magnus' back into the damp hair at the nape of his neck. He tore out the red headband to free Magnus' silky black hair. Thier lips met with a crashing force, and Magnus pushed them further into the apartment. They fell together on the couch, and lost themselves in one another...


End file.
